


divagate

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>divagate \DAHY-vuh-geyt\, verb:<br/>1. To wander; stray.<br/>2. To digress in speech.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	divagate

**Author's Note:**

> This makes most sense if you've seen _Torchwood_ , particularly S1E6, "Countrycide", and are familiar with _The Hound of the Baskervilles_.

They make their way across the moor, careful to avoid missteps. John’s boots are covered in mud. He almost slips once or twice but he always catches himself in time. He catches Sherlock just when they’re almost across, holding his arm in a firm grip while Sherlock drags his right foot out of the bog. “Only in the bloody countryside,” Sherlock mutters. John can’t help but smile. “At least we don’t have to worry about being bled alive.” Sherlock frowns. “Correct, but people here are concerned about being mauled by a large hound.” John blinks. “Ah... yeah. Never mind me.”


End file.
